Izzy In the Fast Lane
by LiveLoveLaughSki
Summary: Bella Swan is now Izzy Swan now traveling to Hollywood with her big brother Emmett to co-star in a movie with two teen sensations Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. What will happen when small town Bella is in the fast lane as Izzy? Read and Find Out!
1. Bella or Izzy

Bella POV

I started out with a slow jog up the east side of Mt. Derouge, but then it turned into a faster run as my iPod played a faster song. "Burnin up Burnin up for you BABY!" I sang aloud not thinking anyone was there. But then, like most times I heard a chuckle coming from behind the tree. "What do you want" I asked the stranger with the chuckle.

"I wanted to have some peace and quiet without any interruptions, but you Miss. Klutz have disturbed my peace and quiet."

"Mike, how NOT nice of me to see you here…"

"Aw Miss. Klutz doesn't like me, see if I care because I'm already going out with Jessica, Lauren, and about 4 others, and soon Miss Rosalie Hale will be mine, she'll be mine when she answers my emails. Oh well I can wait." Mike said the last part all dreamily.

"Wow Mike, didn't think you were THAT desperate that you would act all stalker-ish and email Rosalie.

"Well Miss. Klutz I didn't think that you could be any more of a klutz until you fell off your chair in music class today."

"BYE MIKE."

"Bye Miss. Klutz, and do me a favor, next time you see me, don't act like you don't want me. Because EVERYONE wants me." And with a wink I he walked further into the woods.

"OH MY GOSHH, why Mike, he scares me." I said to myself in a loud whisper.

As I ran at a steady pace down the other side I thought to myself all of the things that have happened to me this year. My mother's death, she died of breast cancer, my father getting shipped overseas for the army, my just barley adult brother having to be my guardian, wow and me going to that acting camp in LA was amazing, I hope I get a part. Then I walked in my house just long enough to hear…

"Bells? BELLS? BELLA?" Emmet Swan called out to her little sister.

"EM!" I asked "What?

"You'll never believe it" Emmett replied.

"WHAT?"

"That Hollywood director just called and you got the lead role in his new movie "_Boy Catching"_ and your co-stars are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

"He told me to tell you to call back at (555)-555-7176"

"OK I'll give him a call on his cell."

I called the movie director "Hello, Mr. Andes speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"Um, hi. This is Isabella Swan; you called earlier while I was out on a run?"

"Isabella, I saw your acting tapes and you are wonderful, if you will accept this part, you will be staring in the movie, "Boy Snatchers" I expect your brother told you about your co-stars? "

"Yep, when should I fly out, I live in Utah."

"Yes, of course, you will fly out immediately, I will send Alice and Rosalie's private jet with them on it tomorrow at 7 am and you may bring one person along. Any questions?"

"Actually I do, um when does the shooting start? Also what should I bring, and where will I be staying."

"Ok, the shooting starts in 1 week from tomorrow, you can bring a few clothes, but you will be given comps from designers, such as Ralph Lauren and Channel. Finally you will be staying at Rose and Alice's house, along with Alice's brother Edward.

"Sounds good I'll be there bright and early with my brother."

"OK, bye." And with that he hung up and I went ballistic.

"EM! EMMETT! COME HERE!" I screamed.

"whoa, Bells I'm right here."

"Guess what Em, tomorrow I'm starting my new career and you are coming along with me!"

"Wha?"

"EMMETT I'm taking the job and I will need some guardian supervision so I volunteered YOU! Plus you will enjoy the high livings of movie stars! So come on, Rosalie and Alice are picking us up at 7am tomorrow so get packing!"

"OK, but you aren't going to stick me with the whole adult annoying thingy, I need to have fun sometimes too!"

"Um, Em that's why you are coming!"

"Ok Bells let's get packing."

"Actually Emmett I'm changing my star name to Izzy, so no one will make the connection."

"Ok Bells I mean Izzy. Ugh I'm gonna have to get used to this…"

"YOU BETTER," I called down from my room.

EmPOV

As I called dad to tell him I thought about all that my sisters been through the past years and I know she's a strong girl but it's good for her to go out and have some fun sometimes.

"Hello, Emmett, is something wrong?" I heard my father's voice over the phone.

"No dad, everything's, fine, great actually, the real reason that I am calling is because Bella just got a job, as an actress and she's starting tomorrow, I just wanted to tell you to call my cell or Bells cell in case you need to reach us. Also so you can congratulate her."

"Wow, my little girl is growing up, let me talk to her."

"Ok one second." I said. "IZZY come down here, you father wants to talk to you." That was all it took, she was down here faster than a cheetah. I handed her the phone.

"Daddy? Yeah, with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Yup, Ems coming, No. Of course. Love you. Wait I'll ask." She covered the phone, "Em, You done?" I nodded. "Ok yeah love you to daddy, thanks, I will." Then she hung up.

"Well you better get packing Emmett, or else you will have nothing to wear for the next 3 months while we are out there." She said.

"Alright Iz, I will, you need to pack too. BTW, what will I do when you are filming."

"Um, Mr. Andes mentioned something about Alice having an older brother name Edward, maybe you can hang with him. Plus since we are living with Alice and Rose, you don't have to worry about cooking and clean, they have people for that. You can also just relax. You owe yourself a relaxation time, you have been working your buttocks off ever since Daddy left!"

"Ok, heck I'm going to be in Hollywood, I bet there is something that I can find to do."

"I bet there will be." Izzy replied as I chased her up the steps.

"Oh well have a good night because tonight will be your last night as Bella Swan, tomorrow you will be known as Izzy Swan. The best actress ever!"


	2. The Rae

Izzy (Bella) and Emmett walked through the small airport in Cliff, Utah looking for Rosalie and Alice. We couldn't find them, but then I heard "IZZY, IZZY! IZZY! OVER HERE."

"AH, there they are." I told Emmett.

As I said that they appeared from behind the corner and ran towards me and enveloped me into a hugenormous hug! "Awwwww Izzy we've been waiting for like ever to meet our co-star." Alice told me, "AND HERE YOU ARE!"

"Um, yeah, here I am!"

"Now, let's get going, introductions will be made on the plane, because I'm not sure who this big guy is. Your boyfriend Izzy?" Rosalie said. "God I hope not," she said under her breath.

"Naw, my brother. His name is Emmett." Izzy replied.

"Well hello, I'm Rose, let's get to my plane."

"Wait your plane?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I even make the repairs myself!" Rosalie replied excitedly.

"Wow, that's pretty sweet." Emmett said.

"Yup, and wait til you see the inside!" Alice said, "It's my work, we actually own it together, Rosie is in charge of the outside and engine, and I'm in charge of the inside and decorating."

As they walked into the private hanger they saw the Rae of Sunshine," Whoa, Rose why is it call The Rae?"

"Well it is after all of the people that owns it, Me R for Rose, A for Alice, and E for Edward, that's Alice's brother. "

"Sweet." Izzy said.

"Whoa!" That was all I could say as I walked into the Rae, there is fluffy couches all over the place about 5, three pink, and two blue. There is a 50 inch flat screen hung on the wall and it looks as if there is a snack bar over in the corner.

"Glad you like it!" Alice said, "Personally this is too small, you will be amazed by Rosie, Edward and My home!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will…"

"Ok everyone, the snack bar is over in the corner there are cookies, healthy snacks, popcorn, and soda, and water and vitamin water, and some other drinks and snacks." Rosalie said as she pointed to each item, "The bathroom is in the back, the blankets and pillows are over in the corner, and there is a TV for you guys to watch there are a few movies and some TV show series on disk, please, make yourself at home, we'll be taking off within 5 minutes so find a couch to sit on and keep sitting, until the pilot tells us we can move around, it'll be about 10 minutes after we take off."

"Everyone, please get into a seat, I have a free runway and we'll take off." The pilot announced over the loud speaker.

We all sat down, and I sat down next to Alice and Rosalie, Emmett sat by himself. I felt myself being lifted into the air and it stayed like that for awhile into the pilot came over the loudspeaker "You may now get up, have a nice flight, we'll be landing in LA in about 1 to 1 ½ hours.

"So, Izzy, why did you decide to try out for this movie?" Alice asked, "I mean why are you starting your acting career so late, I've seen your audition video and you were amazing, right Rosie?"

"Um what, oh yeah, yeah, we are executive producers of this film and we helped pick the other two characters, one (the lead) is you, and the other who has a smaller role, his name is Jasper Whitlock, he will be playing Alice's love interest in the movie, do you know what the movie is about?" Rosalie said.

"Um kinda, like I know what the main thing is, but not really." I replied, sounding a little unsure.

"Okey-Dokey then I'll tell you." Alice replied happily, "Ok so we're playing junior girls in high school and we are best friends, I have a huge crush on the guy that Jasper is playing, so we plan this huge wacky plot to get him for me because he is the big quarterback, always with his friends, jock, every girl fawning over him kind of guy, in the end it ended up that he liked me anyway and we go to both proms together, the senior and junior. You two are my besties who have known each other forever and we stick together no matter what. All of the boys (as usual) are going to be fawning over Rose and you. Also you are going to be the schools soccer captain, and Rose is your co-captain and I am a cheerleader. YAY!"

"OK then this will be a change from my old school; I actually get to be athletic. Um question, why did you pick me up so early if filming isn't going to start for another week?" I said.

"Ooh ooh, it's because we have a party tonight, tomorrow night and a premiere on Friday, AND we have to take you shopping plus buy accessories for you room and Emmett's new room." Alice replied excitedly.

"Oh, ok then what premiere are we going to?" I asked as I was getting up to get myself something to snack on. "Mmmmmmmmm yummy, I love this kind of popcorn, it's all buttery and full of empty calories! My fav."

"Oh Izzy can you grab me a Diet Coke© while you are up?" Alice asked.

"Yeah grab a Diet for me too," Rose said.

As I was walking back to one of the couches the airplane lurched down a bit and I slipped with all of the food, I was bracing myself for the impact and then all of the food on me but then I felt arms around me waist.

"Gotcha," Emmett said.

"Thanks Em, I am such a klutz, I owe you one!" I told him.

"Nope Iz, I owe you many, it isn't everyday that someone's little sister is staring in her first movie and decides to take him."

"Thanks Em."

"We are landing in 20 minutes, please finish up and I will be back on in 10 minutes to tell you to sit down." The pilot told us.

"God, I almost forgot, Izzy you have to change, and do you know how many paparazzi will be out there, here go change." Alice handed me some designer clothes and shoved me towards the bathroom, I changed as quickly as I could and came back out.

I heard another voice come over the loudspeaker "Please sit, we'll be landing in LAX in 5 minutes."

As soon as I sat down Alice pulled out a hairbrush and Rosalie pulled out a mascara wand. They started 'working their magic' as they formed me from a girl who just spent an hour lying on the couch into a real movie star.

When the plane was parked in its own hanger, we walked into the airport, and into people screaming, flashing cameras, and that's when it clicked, me, Isabella Marie Swan is going to be a movie star.


	3. Comes with the Territoy!

I walked into the flashing lights, everyone screaming my name, and questions. In 2 words Overwhelming Chaos. But I liked it. I just walked along in my new outfit with Rose, Alice and Emmett.

"Izzy, let's go we have a party in 8 hours and we still have to shop." Alice told me.

"Ok," I said as I was pulled away from the crowd by Rose. We hopped into the limo while the paparazzi kept firing away with questions and photos. But we slammed the door shut.

"Wow, do you ever get used to it?" I asked Rose and Alice.

They looked at each other rolled their eyes and said "Naw."

"You just end up ignoring them, but it is still really annoying." Rose said.

"Yeah, but its part of the territory." Alice added.

"So how long until we reach you place, because I'm kinda hungry. And I was wondering if you two wonderful ladies and Bella would like me to treat you to a good old fashioned cookout?" Emmett asked.

"Um Em? If you haven't noticed they eat just about as much as I do, you know they eat like girls," **(a/n sry if u like to eat I DO********)** Bella told Emmett.

"Actually Bella, I would love to have a cookout, and I'm sure Edward would too. He always eats what the rest of us eat and we usually eat healthy junk. So tonight we are pigging out! I bet we have ground meat in Chef Gondant's freezer and he told us that we can use it whenever we what because well… we do buy it. And he has the night off, he's off somewhere talking a cooking class or whatever. We were going to go out to eat. But a cookout sounds better. Ooooh. Emmett can I have a double cheeseburger with ketchup and lettu…" Rose got cut off when Alice covered her mouth.

"Sorry." Alice said, "She rambles when she gets hungry." She winked and opened the mini fridge "Drinks anyone?"

"I'll take vitamin water." I asked

"Gatorade." Said Emmet.

"Rosade." Said Rosalie.

"Rosade?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah they were going to make a sports drink after me, but then they decided to use Tiger and they already had all of these bottles of Rosade made so they gave them to Ali and I." Rose told us.

"Wow, talk about endorsements!" Emmett said, "But it's too bad about it not going onto the shelves."

"No not really, I give some to some people and sign it and they sell it for like 1,000 bucks." Rosalie answered with a laugh. "It's kinda funny watching E-Bay© and looking for my things."

"Pretty soon your items will be up there too Iz." Alice told me. "You can make a fortune off of things that you have signed. But Rose and I usually give it out to our friends and fans."

"Wow, do you think I'll have fans?" I asked nervously.

"Um, DUH everyone will love the new three musketeers Izzy, Alli and Rosie!" Alice said enthusiastically as the car pulled to a stop. "Oh we're here. Please make youself at home and Izzy we ARE going shopping after the cookout so freshen up. And Edward is here so Emmett you can talk to him and make our food. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help, especially because he loves to cook himself and everything." She opened the door of the car and said "Welcome to your new home Izzy and Emmett."

**AN: Ok Disclaimer I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING well except the chef and story line! Steph Meyer owns all ******

**Also I'll be updating as soon as I can and I will also be looking for a BETA so pm me if u want to fill the Beta position**


	4. Exploration is FUN

**AN: Um still looking for a BETA, Remember to review and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ******

"Wowzers" Emmett said as soon as he got a glimpse of our new home. Everyone laughed, well Emmett laughed and we giggled.

"Yeah… Wowzers is RIGHT." I said as we started walked to the front door, which I may add is pretty far away from the driveway "Hey Ali, just wondering, do you parents live with you?"

"Oh, no, they live on their own estate down in wine country, USA. And they have their own vineyard. We'll visit them when we get a break. You can come along if you like."

"Sweet." I said.

We stepped up to the front door and Rosalie opened it. "Welcome to the Cullen/Hale household."

"Wowzers," I said. They all laughed at me. It was spectacular, the front door open up into the great room with two fireplaces and two TVs. Then came the HUGE chef kitchen and the beautiful winding staircase up to the second story, I was anxious to see the rest of the house, but I didn't want to impose so I waited.

"Ok so we clear out two of our guestrooms and they have a bed and that's about it. When we go shopping today we'll try and get you new furniture and stuff and Emmett's stuff too. Your room Izzy is second too last on the second floor on the right and Emmett's is the last, on the right. Go explore, and I'm sure Emmett will call us when he's ready for us to eat." Alice winked at the last part and made her way to the couch and plopped down.

I walked slowly up the stairs taking everything in. The bottom floor is like a huge farm house and the upper floor is kind of retro with a contemporary twist.

I walked until I found the second-to-last room on right and went in. I looked around slowly and my room was so big, practically 4 times the size of my old room.

I walked to the back and found a huge window with a gorgeous view of the California hills. I had giant window seat, which I absolutely LOVE, I can daydream, read, look at the sunset, and lots of other things. I explored my room some more and around the bend I found three doors. The first one was a walk-in closet. It is the size of my room back in Colorado. The next one is my bathroom. It has a huge Jacuzzi a very large shower, a freaking toilet that like washes and dries you buttocks (**AN: HAHA I saw that on Tori and Dean: Home Sweet Hollywood**) plus a bunch of towels that say Izzy on them, along with a few robes with Izzy on them. I decided to explore the third door sometime else and take a shower. I took my shower and sang along to a song that was playing on the XM waterproof radio that is installed into my shower.

"It's a love story BABY JUST SAY Yes." I sang along with 'Love Story' By Taylor Swift.

"Izzy?" I heard Emmett call. "You in there?"

"Yeah Em I'm taking a shower, please leave me to shower by myself." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I'm gonna start lunch so finish up."

"Ok Em, will do." And with that I finished shower and wrapped myself up in a robe with a towel on my head, just realizing my clothes were in the van.

"ALICE!!" I yelled. "Fashion emergency! Need help NOW!" I swear it was like she was expecting it she was there in a matter of seconds.

"What's up? I heard fashion so I can running."

"I need clothes because I left my bag in the limo and I'm kinda in my bathrobe."

"Hmm, what size jeans are you?"

"3's why?"

"Oh Rose is about you size, you'll fit into her clothes perfectly so I'll just go and grab a few outfits, while you my dear are going to be drying your hair. There are brushes and a hairdryer under the sink."

"Ok Als see you in a bit."

She left and I took my hair out of the towel and started drying it softly. She was back in a matter of 10 minutes with three outfits and my hair all dry.

"Ok Izzy, I brought three of Rose's outfits. She will probably not even notice they are gone. The first one is to eat in. And the second and third ones are to pick out which one to wear shopping." I threw the first one on while Alice waited outside the door. Surprisingly she didn't offer to do my makeup, because it was rumored that she loved to 'Barbie' the people around her. She must have seen the surprised look on her face because she said.

"Oh, just wait I'm gonna do your makeup before we go shopping. Now don't go down in the kitchen because Rosalie and your brother are talking and we both know how much they like each other so let's not mess it up. Other than that see you when lunch is ready and be ready to play 'Barbie Izzy"

"Oh God. I think I'm going to explore a little more."

"Yeah feel free to go into any of our rooms, just knock first." Alice told me.

"Ok, sounds good!" I said as I walked over to the window seat and looked out at the beautiful hills of California. I sat there for a good 5 minutes looking at the ever changing landscape of my new home. Then I got up and to check out all of the rooms. First I went to Emmett's room, it is pretty much the same as mine, but it has a different view and a smaller closet, but a larger bathroom.

Then I knocked, when no one answer I walked in, finding a room full of CD's a HUGE bed, with a state of the art CD player. Plus 3 iHomes. Then on another wall there was two book cases filled up with fat, thick books. I looked at the door on the way out and say it said Edward. Ah this must have been the room of the 'famous Edward' that Alice talked about a lot.

After that I walked to the next door over and it looked like the master bedroom. Just a bed and dresser, and other things like that.

I walked out and checked out the next room that said Alice on the door. I walked in and was surrounded with pink and fluffiness. Wow, it was quite the room. Insane actually how she has a pink bedroom with pink fluffy carpets, and posters of her and Rose on the wall that say 'The Dynamic Duo!' I slowly backed out of the room, starting to feel a little, well, nauseous!

The next room I entered was Rosalie's room. It was gorgeous. Just like Rose, there were mant Rose's around the room, from her admirers I thought. I exited her room, and headed back to mine to try out the third door. As I walked up the stairs I head beautiful music being played on a piano…

**OK REVIEW please, pretty please with Edward, Emmett, Jazz, and Carslie on top ******

**Still looking for a Beta**

**Ohhhhh This chapter took 30 minutes, while being inspired by Billy Joel (hehe PIANO MAN IS THE BEST SONG EVER)**


	5. The Piano in the Sky & Lunch

**

* * *

**

AN-Sorry It took me so long to put up this chapter. Hopefully I will get the next one up quicker!

**Special thanks to Edward's ONLY True Love, my awesome beta!**

**Happy Readings (Bella POV)**

* * *

The Music was gorgeous and it sounded like it was coming from the heavens. It's funny; I didn't hear it from before. I walked up the steps only to hear the music coming to an end. As I opened the door I saw a beautiful boy sitting at the piano.

"That music was beautiful, what is it call?" I asked him.

"Oh, hi, it doesn't really have a name, I wrote it myself." He replied, never taking his eyes off of me. "I'm Edward, you must be Izzy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry if interrupted you. I was just exploring and there is a door from my room. Actually, is the door soundproof?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, the door is soundproof, my mom Esme loves my music, but I often practice late at night, and it got annoying for the family, so she sound-proofed both doors."

"Both doors?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are two staircases from this room. It's a great meeting place. Especially because in this old house where there are pipes for listening. I can open this one over here and hear Rose and your brother in the kitchen. There is a trap door that leads outside, and there is a lot of other things that you would never think to be in a house, that are in this one. I have always loved this room, so Esme decided to give me this room as my extra room." Edward replied.

"Sweet, I really like it up here. This house looks really cool. Does anyone else know about the passage ways and stuff?"

"Um just Carlisle and Esme know, for now. Let's go check on our lunch, and make sure they aren't burning it." Edward said with a wink.

As we walked downstairs I asked some questions about the house. "How old is it?"

"About 150 years old."

"Um Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Is there any way you can show me around the property and house sometime, I mean if you want to." I asked, not quite sure of the answer.

"I would love to. "He replied.

Just as we walked into the kitchen I heard "LUNCHHHHHHHHHH" right in my ear.

"God Em, look around before you yell at the top of your lungs." I said, still cringing from the sound.

"Sorry Bells. Rosie and I have made this wonderful lunch, please come eat, before I eat it all…"

"Okay Emmett," I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Emmett's hand interlocked with Rosalie's and I inwardly squealed. "So, what are we having for lunch today?"

"Well, for an appetizer, we are having chips with three types of salsas; mild, medium and spicy, then for the entree we are having grilled chicken, pulled pork BBQ sandwich, and hamburgers/cheeseburgers, Finally for dessert we are have chocolate mousse cake made by Miss Rosalie Hale."

"Wow that is a very large lunch…" I said.

"Well we have some visitors; Jasper is coming, and so is Alice and Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle. Actually here they are right now." Rosalie told me.

I turned around as two beautiful people entered the room.

"Hello how is everyone today?" A soft voice asked, I suspected it was Esme.

"Good," we all answered.

"So I heard there was a feast for lunch today, I'm hungry so let's dig in." A deeper voice told us that it was Carlisle.

"I agree," we turned and saw Jasper right behind Carlisle. We all got some Rosade or water and went around to the buffet type setup and filled up our plates.

"Yum, this is delicious!" everyone told Emmett and Rosalie.

"Yeah, we think so too. Rosie told me that you guys won't be eating a real dinner until the party, which is at 8." Emmett said.

"Actually Em, you are coming with us, each of us needs an escort and I was wondering if you would be mine." Rosalie asked timidly.

"Of course Rose, I'd love to. But that means my baby sister needs an escort."

"Actually Emmett, I was thinking about asking Edward. Ed, would you like to escort me tonight?" I asked.

"Oh but of course Miss Isabella Swan, I would be delighted to." Edward replied in a mock British accent.

"Jasper would you like to be my escort?" Alice asked from the other side of the table.

"Sure Alice, I would love to." Jasper replied softly with a touch of a Southern accent.

"Ok then it's settled, now we can just go shopping, oh and Eddie, lend a nice outfit to Emmett, because Emmett looks like the kind of person that wouldn't bring a nice outfit." Alice told in full speed, not letting anyone else get a word in. "Izzy, Rose, please finish up, we need to get changed, so we can go shop, and have enough time to get everything shopped for. This meal was delicious, please feel free to cook more often, because I'm sure, chef would love more breaks. I'll be upstairs getting ready girlies finish up." And with that, she took her plate over to the sink and quickly walked up the stairs.

Rose and I were finished too, so we followed Alice upstairs. We changed and met her outside of her room. "Ready?" she asked, "Because you my friend are in for a shopping experience like no other."

"Oh, I'm up for the challenge." And with that they pulled me out the door into the waiting limo.

* * *

Disclaimer-I only own the plot------Stephanie Meyer's owns all :)


	6. Awwww Sorry for the AN :

Hello!

Bon jour!

Hi!

And almost Merry Christmas, Kwanza, or Hanukah!

Author note time…..

Here are just a few things…

I've gotten many reviews (THANKS!!!) some saying "Its kinda of predictable," THERE WILL BE A MAJOR TWIST.

Also Edward and Bella, & Alice and Jasper are going JUST AS FRIENDS to the party. Emmett and Rosalie are going as a couple

I have an AWSOME Beta so many thanks goes out to her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Edward's ONLY True Love)

VOTE ON MY POLL

If I ever forget a disclaimer I am adding one for the entire story here

I OWN THE PLOT AND NOTHING MORE….STEPH MEYERS OWNS ALL

Happy Readings

~Alpha Skier

P.S. New Chapter should be up by tomorrow! 


	7. Shopping With the Girlies

Alice POV

"OK so we are going to Rodeo Drive, where should we go first?" Rosalie asked me.

"I think then we should head to Gucci and just go to all of the stores from there." I replied with confidence.

When we pulled up to Gucci, Izzy was just staring out of the door, looking at the beautiful blue dress in the window of Neiman Marcus. (Beautiful Blue Dress)

"Nice choice of a dress Iz, we're gonna have to go buy that one first." I told her, breaking her gaze.

"Oh, thanks Ali, I was just looking at all of these things in the window and I saw that dress. It is pretty gorgeous isn't it?" Izzy said, her eyes never leaving the dress.

"Yeah, and we have some more free-bees at Neimans." I said, looking at my PDA.

"Um, Free-Bees?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Rose jumped in, "Some stores give us credits just for us to shop there and wear them to parties, and red carpet events."

"Sweet, do you think that I will get some when 'Boy Snatchers' comes out?" Izzy asked us.

"Def, especially because we are already dragging you to all of these premieres!" I answered her.

"Sweet, I hate to shop, but still free stuff is amazing" Izzy told us.

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!' 'Ohmigosh' 'NFW' 'That is NAWT them'

"Here we go again." Alice told me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, its Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, and Izzy SWAN" Four fan girls ran up to us asking for autographs and pictures. They left quickly after they got their souvenirs.

"Wow, they know who I am." Izzy said in awe.

"Yeah, you are all over the news as 'The New Girl on The Block' anyone who watches the Hollywood news or reads 'People', 'Seventeen' or any other gossip magazine, you me and Rose are in it all over the place" I told her.

"Wow, I have never been in any news at all." She said.

"Honey, you better get used to it. You will be in the news more and more as the year goes on." I said. "Now back to shopping." Rosalie said, "Ali, and I still need to find the perfect dress, and everyone needs to find accessories!"

"Yup," I said, "So Izzy, what do you think of my brother?"

"Well, I don't really know, he seems all sensitive, and everything, but he has a reputation of going out with a girl once, sleeping with her and then dumping her." Izzy said.

"Wow, you've pegged him well. But he really seemed to like you." I told her truthfully.

Izzy blushed, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, and even if he did, he would have to prove to me that he has lost his 'player' ways."

I smiled, "Ok Iz, if he really likes you, I'm sure he'll prove it to you. OMG, that bag will go perfect with your dress. AND it is on sale for $3,900, it is our lucky day."

"$3,900 is on SALE?" Izzy asked dumbfounded.

"Um yeah… the orig price was 6,000 so we are lucky, right Rosie?"

"Yeah Ali, but I found the most perfect dress for you in your signature color." She replied

"Yes, you know how hard it is to find something in my signature color that I love." I squealed.

"Um Als, whats your signature color?" Izzy asked, kind of afraid.

"HOT PINK," I yelled, "DUH."

"Wow, Als, wow." Izzy said shaking her head.

"Rosie's is a deep red, and yours can be the color of dress that you bought, you know, the midnight blue one? You see Rosie and I have this thing going that you have to wear a little bit of your signature color every day. I am wearing hot pink flats and Rose is wearing a red empire top."

"That's pretty sweet." Izzy said as we were walking over to the dress.

"Oh." I said

"MY" Izzy said

"GAWD" Izzy and I said together

"Nice pick Rosie." Izzy said to her as she held it up to my body.

"Loving it, I have to buy it."

We went from store to store, signing auto-graphs and trying on clothes, when we had more bags than we could carry, I called Larry, my limo driver that drove me everywhere, but this morning we rode in Rosalie's.

"Phew," Izzy said as she slid into the car. "This is more of a workout than going to the gym!"

"Well yeah, I never go to the gym I am strong." I said proudly

We rode the rest of the way in silence. When there was a note on the door.

Ali, Rose, Izzy,

Emergency at work had to go Emmett went out for an afternoon snack when I got the call, so he will be home soon. Please forgive me Izzy; I can't escort you tonight, maybe another time. Call if you want to know the deets. Nothing too serious, just a emergency meeting, Be back late tonight, or I may stay at the mansion, See you soon.

Sincerely,

Edward

"Alice," Izzy asked me. "What does Edward do?"

"He's a playboy Iz." I said with a gulp.

"Oh."


	8. Playboy Eddiekinz?

EdPOV

"Edward, I'm hungry."

"Emmett, we just had lunch!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Go to the shake place down the street, you can take my dads Porsche."

"Okie-Dokie! I'll be back in an hour, because I need a new suit, or outfit, because I want to look good for my little Rose tonight."

"Ok Em, I'll be here and the girls should be back in less than an hour."

"OK," and with that Emmett was gone.

Cause you're hot and then you're cold

You're yes and you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Crap my phone, I picked it up. The ringtone was my ex-girlfriend Playtoy Lauren singing a bad Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry.

"Yes Lauren," I said with a sigh.

"Eddiekinz, please come to the mansion, emergency meeting. I was asked to call you and tell you it was an emergency."

"OK, Lauren, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good baby, I'll see you there."

I drove quickly and got to the mansion in fifteen minutes. I was greeted by two playtoys in their very revealing outfits.

"Hey Edward, drive your Volvo into your spot?"

"Yes, please." I tossed them the keys as I was walking to the mansion.

"EDWARD," a very squeaky voice called from the other side of the foyer.

Woah, did she look UGLY, I thought.

What the crap, Lauren is SO slutty.

"So Eddie, the meeting is in the other room. I'll escort you there."

We walked and she tried to look sexy EW.

"Here we are, I'll be in my room if you need me."

I walked in and everyone was already seated, I took my place as second in command.

"OK this emergency meeting will now come to order." Kyle called out.

"Ok, what is this about?" I asked.

"This is about you Edward. You haven't had a girlfriend since Lauren and you really need one, considering we are the top players of the country!" Kyle told me.

"Dude, I'm really close she is amaz…" I said but I was cut off by Kerri.

"But is she a play toy?" he asked.

"Um no but she is an actress." I said.

"You need to date a playtoy; they are used to being used around us and yeah…" Kendal told me from across the table.

"Yeah, so I am going to line up the available playtoys and you can pick a few and date them." Kyle said.

"And If I don't?" I asked.

"You will be asked to leave the playtoy family."

Crap, I need this job.

But I could go into music...

"NO, I know the other one is the one."

"OK Edward. Goodbye, you have the rest of the day to clear out your bedroom."

"Fine."

I walked upstairs and into my room.

Lauren was laying in my king sized bed trying to look hot.

"Hey sexy, so when you go downstairs to pick I am going to come out in your second favorite outfit, and you know what that is..."

"But Lauren I'm not going to pick, I'm quitting." I said.

"No, no you are not. I had this all planned out. Pretty please Edward, I'm sure this would bring good attention to your family, everyone is so proud of you. And that girl you were talking about, I'm sure she wouldn't want to date a quitter. Go downstairs and pick." She said.

"She would be proud of me for standing up for what I believe in so GOOD-BYE Lauren and GOOD-BYE to being a playtoy, and I feel amazing!"

By the time I got all of my stuff packed I was starving, I looked at the clock it was 11:45. I took all of my stuff and placed it gently in the trunk and back seat of my Volvo.

I drove over to In-Out Burgers and Shakes where I grabbed a quick burger and shake, their two specialties!

When I got home I saw Izzy cutting a piece of Chef's famous Chocó Chocó X-treme cake.

"Yum, that's my favorite cake." I said.

"Yeah, it's good, how have you been?" She asked very politely.

"Well I kinda quit my job as a playtoy. You?" I replied.

"Oh just the normal crap, annoying guys hitting on me at Hollywood partys…"

I suddenly felt this pang of jealousy.

"So," I said, "tell me about the party."

"Ok so it started out with me playing Izzy Barbie (A/N doesn't go as well as Bella Barbie…) and it just went downhill from there…"


	9. Sorry for the AN

Sorry about all of the confusion about the "I'll update tomorrow". I am halfway done with a chapter and it should be out by tonight or tomorrow!

THANKS for your reviews; I almost gave up on the story

p.s. idk about ideas GIVE ME SOME and review


	10. Les Partay!

**THANKS and SORRY! Thanks for the reviews to keep me going. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up. I was having technical difficulty (my login was...) so without further ado.............Izzy in The Fast Lane!**

* * *

"Izzy!" Alice called from her room. "2 Hours until the party, time for makeup!"

"Please no, Ali, Please no!" I cried out, I had always hated makeup.

"Nope, Iz, there is no way out of this." Rose said walking in with a big bag of makeup and hair supplies.

1 ½ hours later we were all done and ready to meet the boys downstairs.

"Wow" Jasper smiled

"WOWZERS" Emmett screamed.

"Easy on the voice Emmy." I said, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we've been ready for like hours. You girls just take FOR-EV-ER!" Emmett said exaggerating.

"Whatevs, let's just go." Alice said, insulted by Emmett's comment.

We hopped into the limo and Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry came on and Emmett put his head out of the limo roof and scream-sung the song.

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bi***  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

"God Em, do you want the whole city to know that you can't sing?" I asked rudely.

"But I can sing, just not well," he said with a wink.

"Well I think it is cute," Rosalie said with a smile

Just then a man opened the door and there were lights flashing from all directions.

"Rosalie, who is this new man?"

"Alice, are you and Mr. Whitlock dating?"

And the questions went on.

After the pictures were taken and questions were answered, we went inside. Emmett headed straight for the food, and I stuck by Alice as Jasper was whisked away by some director.

"So Iz, do you want to hit the dance floor?" Alice asked me.

"No, please no, I hate dancing."

"OK, suit yourself." She shrugged as she danced her way into the middle of the dance floor.

"Hello there, you must be the gorgeous Miss. Izzy Swan." I turned around to see a blonde hair man, whom I recognized as the teen heartthrob Mac Williston.

"Why yes I am, and you must be Mac Williston." I replied smugly.

"Beautiful and smart, wow you are quite the lucky catch." He said

We talked for a while, I told him about my movie and how wonderful it is to share a house with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Edward. He told meabout his new TV shoe 'Macintosh' it is about a geeky boy (Mac) who goes to a computer design school and designs a whole new line of computers. (A/N. I don't own Macintosh©.)

We ended up talking for 2 hours and then Alice texted me and said the limo is outside waiting for us to go home.

"Why don't you let me take you out tomorrow night and show you the town?" He asked with a smile that made most girls go weak in the knees.

I was contemplating the choices, he was Mac Williston and he was just being nice right? Plus it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything. So I spoke up "Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30; there is this great Chinese place?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." I said, walking out with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**OK, so I need more ideas!!!!! r&r, and post some ideas. I want to write what u want to read :)**

**ttfn3**

**AlphaSkier  
**


	11. Contest Anyonee

Hola All!

O.K. so, I have been a terrible for this story, and now I am fresh out of ideas/motivation…SO!

I have a contest for you guys….here's the deal!

-Write one chapter for this story…I will judge and pick the winner, and the winner will get their chapter as part of the story

-Entries are due by July 1 at 12:00am

-just copy and paste your chapter into a PM and send it to me!

-You will get credit for the chapter & winning the contest

-BEST OF LUCK!

-Caro

p.s. I might have these from time to time…lets see how well it works!


End file.
